


Memes but with fandoms

by SomePlumThatReadsFanFics



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Vocaloid
Genre: Memes, Not serious at all, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mostly random meme scenarios i find funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePlumThatReadsFanFics/pseuds/SomePlumThatReadsFanFics
Summary: Just a bunch of memes but with fandoms!! We all love memes right?This will be edited whenever I think of a funny meme that could apply to a fandom
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, barely - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Who Broke Him

Rin: So... who broke him... I'm not mad, I just wanna know

Miku: I did, I broke him-

Rin: No, no you didn't. Luka?

Luka: Don't look at me, look at Meiko

Meiko: What, I didn't break him

Luka: Huh, that's weird, how'd you even know he was broken

Meiko: Because he's sitting right in front of us and he's broken

Luka: Suspicious

Meiko: No, it's not

Kaito: If it matters, probably not, but Gumi was the last one to see him

Gumi: Liar, I don't even like bananas

Kaito: Oh really? Then what were you doing by his fridge earlier?

Gumi: I use that fridge to store my carrots everyone know that-

Miku: Ok, ok, let's not fight, I broke him let me fix him, Rin

Rin: NO! Who broke him!

Meiko: Rin, Gakupo's been awfully quiet-

Gakupo: Really!

Meiko: Yeah Really!

Arguing commences

Rin: I broke him. I got mad at him so I killed him. I predict ten minutes from now they will be at each other's throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, the one who is broken is Len, because of course he is.
> 
> (Original from Parks and Recreation)


	2. Izuru Marshmallow

Junko: Despairs, we are gathered here today to answer an age old question!!

Kazuichi: Right. What's Miss Sonia's deal, is she single?

Junko: No, she's dating Gundham, come on. The question is, who here does the best Impression of Izuru Kamakura. You'll be judged on voice, body language and overall lack of flare. Everyone will preform the same scenario, Izuru eating a marshmallow for the very first time. LET THE KAMAKURA-OFF BEGIN!!!

~

Gundham: What is this gluttonous monstrosity before me.

~

Hiyoko: The sugar is quite sweet.

~

Ibuki: Ooooh, MmmMmHhHmmM!!!!

Junko: That's your Izuru impression?

Ibuki: I can hear him doing that.

~

Sonia: Looks like a sticky pillow

~

Junko: I don't care for it, Junko.

Starts laughing

Izuru: What's goin' on here? What are you doing?

Junko: Izuru, hey, nothing, just eaten some marshmallows, care for one?

Izuru: Marshed Mallow... Ooooh, MmmMmHhHmmM!!!!

Ibuki: I KNEW IT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot tell me this isn't how the despairs hung out when they weren't causing despair
> 
> (Original from Brooklyn 99)


End file.
